


The Long Way Home

by notsocleverwriter



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling AU, adopted Eddie, best friends sibling au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsocleverwriter/pseuds/notsocleverwriter
Summary: Richie Tozier loves his best friend, honestly and truly. He would do anything for him, even respect his space but that all changes when he learns of Stan's unexpected bother, someone who Stan had been hiding all this time. It's complicated, messy and awkward but when Eddie asks for Richie's company, he is helpless to bend.He only hopes Stan doesn't find out.





	1. Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Best Friend's Sibling AU

Entering the Uris home was equivalent to walking on the moon. Very little have done it and doing so was a life changing event. Richie entered on eggshells, following so close to his friend that he ended up bumping into his backpack when he stopped to pull off his shoes. Stan shot him an annoyed look, rolling his eyes and muttering profanity under his breath. The place was nice, smaller than his own home but much, much cleaner. It was like everything was in its place, even dust not daring to enter without permission. A sweet scent of Lysol mixed with clean laundry wafted back into them.

“Hey Stanley, who is your friend?” Someone asked from the kitchen, the bar blocking RIchie’s view but he assumed it was Rabbi Uris.

“Dad, this is Richie.” Stan introduced, vaguely motioning to his friend. “We have a project to do for school.”

“Well it must be important, you hardly ever bring your friends over.”

That was no kidding. In the four years of their friendship Richie had never been inside of Stan’s home. It wasn’t that he hadn’t asked-the trashmouth notorious for barging into people’s lives-it was that Stan refused to let him in. When they hung out it was at his or Bill’s house, when there was a project it was the library or Richie’s room. Never. Ever. The Uris home. However when their senior project came due and the library was closed for training the same day the Tozier’s were entertaining family there was no other choice. Needless to say, Stan was not happy about it.

Sighing, Stan replied. “Yeah, I know. We will be upstairs if you need us.”

“Alright, you kids have fun.” Mr. Uris shouted as they ascended up the stairs.

Stan’s room was cold, that was the first thing Richie noticed. A shiver ran down his spine, making the hairs on his arm stand on end. There was a blue tint to everything, blue curtains, bed sheets and walls. It was so clean that it made the front room look like a wreck and Richie’s room like a dump truck. Even the pencils on the desk were in parallel lines, the comforter had folded creases for god sakes. Richie was impressed.

“Nice room.” Richie whistled.

“Shut up.” Stan snapped, putting his bag onto the ground and opening it. “I don’t want to hear your jokes.”

“Jokes? Jokes about what?”

“About how my room is super clean, how it’s like obsessive and weird and creeps you out.” There was a slight pinch to his voice, catching Richie off guard. “This is why I don’t bring you over, you always make fun of me for being put together and this place is where I can me myself so if you tease me for the way I am at school then I knew it would be a thousand times worse if you were in my home. I mean I have OCD for god’s sake what did you think it was gonna be like when you-”

“I don’t care what your room looks like.” Richie cut, his heart tugging at the small tears that had suddenly began to pool in Stan’s tear ducts. “I wouldn’t make fun of you for anything like that, I’m your friend. I can’t believe you thought I was that horrible.”

“Wel I-” Stan sputtered, turning away and placing books onto his bed. “I’m sorry, just thought since you were the king of jokes that you would-”

“Apology accepted.” Richie smirked, patting his friend on his back so hard that Stan jerked forward. “Now lets knocked out this project eh? Gotta get an A so that I can get into a good school I do.” He finished in a horrible british voice, lighting up the tension and putting some good vibes into the thick air. 

Stan scoffed, “That was the worst voice yet Rich.”

“You love it.”

The Uris boy smiled, actually smiled as he sat down onto the ground, motioning Richie to do the same. They fell into a dull sequence, writing and reading about their topic as a comfortable prence spread between them. It was like this sometimes, with Richie making subtle jokes and Stan scorning him for doing so. Just two friends doing their best to graduate, the project being a huge factor in doing so.

About two hours later there was a loud slam from the room next to them, followed by the blaring lyrics of a familiar rock band. It was so unlike the aesthetic of the household that Richie looked up from his book and stared at wall, trying to see through it to get a peek. “Hey Stan?” He asked, earning a small hum. “Uh what is that?”

“Probably Metallica or something.” Stan shrugged. “Eddie’s been turned on to them thanks to some girl at his school.” He sounded so annoyed, his nose turning upward in disgust.

“No, I uh-got that.” He grumbled, motioning to the band shirt he was sporting. “Who in the hell is Eddie?”

“My brother.”

“Brother?”

Stan finally looked up from the paper in his lap, frowning. “Yeah, well-no not biologically. We finished the legal work last year but he’s been living us for about three.”

Richie nearly choked, “You have never told me you had a brother.”

“I’m sure I have.”

“No.”

“Once, you probably weren’t listening.”

“I think I would remember Stanley.” Richie growled, shooting him a knowing glare. “How have I never met him? Is he like older or something?”

“No, same age.”

“Oh my god.” He griped, rubbing his face in frustration. “Does go to Derry high too? Have you been hiding him in your locker or something?”

“No, he goes to the private school. Got a full ride for running track.”

Richie shot up, “I’ve got to meet him.”

“No!” Stan shouted, grabbing his wrist to still him. “Okay you’re right, I’ve never told you but it’s because you have a reputation for being a horn dog and Eddie’s been through a lot of shit.”

“Now I’ve got to meet him if you think I’d bang him.” Richie said, a need for satisfaction-that would only come from meeting the secret brother he didn’t know Stan had-bubbling in his stomach. “He must be hot as fuck.”

“Richie, you can’t meet him. Just let it go.” Stan warned, standing to his full height. Although he was inches shorter, he towered over the trashmouth. “I’m not going to tell you again.”

“Stan, Stanley, Stannybear.” Richie cooed, “I’m your best friend-”

“No you’re not, Bill is.”

“-And as your best friend I should reserve the right of meeting your brother!” It was kind of a long shot but he would do just about anything to see this super attractive track star. “I won’t say anything embarrassing if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Stan snorted, “You, Richie Tozier, are a walking talking embarrassment.”

“You wound me Stan!” He faked gasped, clutching his chest. “Your words, they are like daggers in my heart!”

“Richie!”

“Stanley!”

Their arguing voices were silenced by the sound of a clearing throat in the doorway. Both boys turned, finally noticing the person that was leaning against the frame. Richie gapped, taking him in all at once as his brain stilled for the first time in his life. Eddie was wearing sweats that hung low on his hips, his white t-shirt a too little snug against his defined abdomen creating a small line of flesh that was visible just below his navel. His face was soft, freckles dusted along his nose and cheeks, making Richie want to reach out and connect them like stars. With brown hair and doe eyes, it made sense that Stan wanted to keep him hidden from Derry High’s most eligible bachelor. Shit, Richie wanted to jump his bones right then and there.

“Your dad wants to know if your friend is going to stay for dinner.” Eddie said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“No.” Stan said.

“Yes!” Richie shouted over him.

Eddie raised his eyebrow, pursing his lips and staring at the both of them in what could only assume was amusement. “Yeah, I’m just gonna tell him maybe.”

“No, Eddie don’t-” But Stan was waved off and ignored as his brother turned heel and left, leaving the spot where Richie was staring. Instinctively the trashmouth went to follow like a love struck puppy, following Eddie’s scent of irish spring and lavender. He was stopped when a hand grasped the back of his shirt, keeping him from going too far. “Oh hell no, I don’t think so.”

“Stan-”

“Off limits.” He hissed, tugging him backwards. “Understand.”

“What? That’s not fair, he’s like an angel. A sexy, well defined angel!”

“You’re my best friend Richie.” Stan said, taking his friend by surprise. “And as my best friend, Eddie is off limits. You aren’t allowed to pursue him, to get sweet on him or any of that stuff you pull on the girls at school. You have to promise me Richie.”

“But-”

“Promise.”

Richie sighed, relaxing a little. “Promise.”

“Good.” Stan nodded, sitting back down onto the floor. “Now let’s get this done before it gets to late.”

The trashmouth sat back down, unable to pry his eyes from the doorway as his friend began to pull the books back out. Stan was talking but Richie couldn’t hear a single word because right then Eddie walked past the open space, pausing for a second to smile and wink right at him. Richie’s heart fluttered, his eyes widening and mouth dropping open. This made Stan’s brother chuckle before he kept on his path and disappeared down the hall.

“Fuck.” Richie groaned.

\----

Richie had never seen someone so pissed off in his life.

Sure there was that one time he had stolen Wentworth’s keys to take Betty Ripson to make out point, which ended with the loss of his virginity but even then there was a glimmer of knowing amusement in his father’s eyes when amidst the scorning. Now though-he knew that what honest and true annoyance looked like as Stan shot him the dirtiest look ever known to man. Mrs. Uris was cooing about having someone other than Mike over, practically fawning over the fact that Stan had more than one friend-not that the woman knew that Mike wasn’t exactly Stan’s ‘friend’-and asking him all about himself. Richie was in love with this, giving him something other than Stan’s annoyance to keep his attention.

Not that Eddie was giving Mrs. Uris a run for her money.

All he was doing was sitting there, in a school hodie and the same pair of sweats that had nearly given Richie an aneurysm earlier. Looking closer Richie realized that Eddie was an angel in disguise, his features soft and tangible, his voice like bells and every time he looked in Richie’s direction the air in the trashmouths lungs vanished. This was probably apparent to everyone except the parents, giving that Stan constantly growled out his answers and Eddie smirked when he did so.

“Yeah, my dad is a dentist and my mom stays at home. Although she has become quite a master of needle point here lately.”

“A dentist, that’s pretty neat.” Mrs. Uris replied, apparently fascinated with every word Richie spoke. “That must be why you are so polite, dentists always have polite kids.”

“How many dentist kids do you know there Andrea?” Mr. Uris asked, chuckling to himself. “Do you go around grading childrens politeness based on their parents occupation?”

Eddie snorted, nearly choking on his food in the process. “Sorry,” He sputtered out. “Went down the wrong tube.”

“Right,” Stan nipped, “And I’m Johnny Depp.”

“I didn’t know the Depp man was Jewish.” Richie playfully pointed out, earning a small chuckle from Eddie, causing the trashmouth’s heart to skip a beat. “You’d think they’d advertise that.”

“Anyways,” Mrs. Uris ushered, trying to keep her son form jumping from his chair and strangling Richie. “What are your hobbies Richie? Do you play any sports?”

“Oh god no.” He chuckled, earning an unimpressed look from Eddie. “I mean no offense but I’m not the most graceful person in the world.”

“I don’t know, have you ever seen Stan play any sport? It’s like watching a newborn calf walk.” Eddie laughed at his own joke, forcing Stan to toss his roll right into his chest. “Hey now, the truth hurts Stanley.”

“Now boys.” Mr. Uris warned, making both children halt their actions and mutter an apology under their breath. “Eddie her is on the track team at Saint Ann’s, they are expecting him to take state.” It was a brag, no doubt about it making Mr. Uris’s chest puff out and his wife smile. “Stan is set for an academic scholarship so both of the boys are looking at only the best colleges. A good extra curricular activity is good for you Richie, you should look into taking up something even if it’s like the chess team.”

“Richie is in the drama club.” Stan blurted, making Richie’s ears burn. “The president even, I think.”

“Wow.” Eddie whistled, coming to Richie’s defense. “That’s about as cool as Stan’s bird club.”

“Alright you know what Kasbrak?” Stan shot back, pointing his fork right at his brother. “If you wanna go there we can go there, remember that I have pictures of you with that stupid fanny pack on. Want me to bring those bad boys out?”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Eddie hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Stan licked his lips. “Try me big boy.”

“Kasbrak?” Richie asked, the name sparking a memory in his brain. “Wait, are you related to Crazy Kaspbrak that lives down on 2nd?” The entire room went tense, making Richie realize his mistake immediately. The Uris’s became fascinated by their plates as Stan shoved his fork into Richie’s thigh. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to-”

“I didn’t know Sonia had a nickname.” Eddie chuckled, his face twisting into an unreadable emotion. “Why didn't’ you tell me Stan?”

“It wasn’t something I thought you would be impressed with.” Stan quipped, staring down an already shrinking Richie. “It’s just a dumb name some kids gave her Eddie, no one thinks-”

“It’s fine.” Eddie cut, shaking his head. When his brother tried to speak again, he would have none of it. “Stan, it’s fine, really.” Looking at Richie he continued, “Sonia is my mother, although she’s nothing more than a birther to me.”

“Eddie…” Mr. Uris whispered softly, reaching out to his adoptive son but faltering when the phone began to ring from the kitchen. For a moment it looked like he was going to ignore it, but politeness won over as he pulled from the table and disappeared from the room. His voice still carried, the moment the person on the other line spoke, all politeness vanished. “I told you not to call here again.” Pause, “No, he doesn’t want to-”

Eddie sighed, rolling his eyes and excusing himself to go to Mr. Uris aid. His voice was much louder, much sharper and borderline pissy. “I told you not to call here again Sonia.” The name like venom to the dinner table. Stan looked sympathetic to Richie for the first time since his arrival, biting his lip and closing his eyes. “I don’t care what your therapist says, stop trying to contact me. You know what the judge said, I don’t have to put up with this bullshit anymore.” A very long pause, followed by. “Call here again and I’ll call the cops.” The slam of the phone caused everyone to flinch, their eyes advertising Eddie as he walked into the room. Eddie cleared his throat, making the parents look up. “Can I please be excused from dinner? I’ve lost my appetite.”

“Eddie, are you okay?” Mrs. Uris soothed, her eyes soft and inviting.

“I’m fine.” He assured, “Just tired.”

“Alright.” She replied, obviously unconvinced. “Goodnight son.”

“Goodnight.” His eyes lifted once more to meet Richie’s and a shiver ran down the trasmouths spine, settling down at the pace of his hip making him buzz. Once gone conversation lagged until it was over, and Richie was relieved when he and Stan could go back to their homework, although Richie’s mind kept wandering to the room next to Stan’s, ACDC blaring form it’s walls.

It was well past midnight before Richie realized Stan had actually passed out sitting upright. His mouth hung open, a deep breath coming from his lips. It wasn’t that Richie wasn’t impressed-because he was-it was that he knew how pissed he was going to be when he woke so to make sure he didn’t kink up his neck too bad, Richie literally tucked him. Once that was done he picked up the books and paper, careful not to disturb other things that Stan himself had organized. With a need for a cigarette making him itch.

Knowing that he had to be sneay, Richie chose the backyard for his secret smoke, careful not to make a single creek aas he snuck out. It was a relief, feeling the nicotine touch his lungs and he thanked every deity for whoever invented the damn cancer sticks. It was calm out here, Derry was fast asleep as well as it’s residences. A sweet release that only a cool night could bring and an easy feeling that a good breath provided. Richie was at peace.

“You know those things kill right?”

Richie nearly jumped out of his skin, obviously not expecting the sudden voice. It was Eddie, sitting on the porch swing, silently swaying to and fro. How in the hell Richie hadn’t noticed him was beyond him but there he was, in all his angelic glory. “Fuck, I didn’t know anyone was awake. I’m not-uh-this isn’t-”

“Calm down, I don’t care that you smoke.” Eddie reassured, waving away Richie’s fear of being outed. “Did mean to scare you, sorry about that.” He didn’t sound one bit sorry, his smirk an indication of his amusement. “What are you doing up? Isn’t Stan’s bedtime like nine o’clock?”

Richie chuckled, “Yeah, he straight up passed out while writing. Not a night owl is he?”

“Never has been.” Eddie nodded, “Does have a tendency of waking up early though. It’s super annoying.”

“Hmm.” He hummed in response, taking in the last drag before flicking the bud onto the ground and stomping on it. “And what about you? What are you doing awake this late?”

“I don’t sleep much.” Eddie shrugged, crossing his legs. “Come out for fresh air when I’ve got a got alot on my my mind.”

“What what do you have on your pretty little mind Eds?” The nickname just slipped out, tumbling down his front before falling between them with no grace whatsoever. He thought about taking it back but it stuck with him, Eds. His Eds.

“That’s not my name.” Eddie corrected, rolling his eyes. “Eddie already is a nickname dumbass.”

“I like it.” He admitted. “And that’s not really an answer.”

Eddie sat there for a moment, squinting his eyes and pursing his lips. “I’ll tell you what,” He sange, standing from the swing and strolling towards where Richie stood. “I’ll tell you what’s on my mind if you take a walk with me.”

“A walk?” He repeated, raising an eyebrow. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“Hmm.” Eddie passed by him, turning so that he was walking towards the gate backwards, his sparkling eyes inviting the trashmouth to join in the sins that the night held. “So it is.”

“Wait, what are you-”

“Come on Richie, where is your sense of fun?” Eddie playfully jested, licing his lips and pushing open the exit with his hip.

Richie knew Stan’s rule.

Knew what he had promised.

But those eyes, that smirk, it called to him in a way that couldn’t be ignored. It was an invitation, a sudden need to fulfill any of Eddie’s request that made Richie want to run head first through that gate. Somewhere deep down he knew that it would only cause his best friend to scold him in the morning but that was hours away, which right at that moment felt like a century. There was no use in arguing, which is why Richie followed, his heart leading him out into the streets and into the unknown.

Eddie fucking Kaspbrak, Richie thought, you are going to be the death of me.


	2. The Dead Of Night

It was much colder than expected, being that winter had been months ago and Richie hadn’t dressed correctly for anything other than a night at his friend's house. If he really wanted to he could let out enough hot air to cause a small puff of steam-though that would do nothing more than make him that much cooler. Eddie however, seemed aware of the chilly wind, having worn his school hoodie and a pair of sweats. All around them Derry slept, unaware of the two boys who slowly wandered through the streets on this starless night. There was a comfortable bout of silence, neither of them uttering a word for upwards of ten minutes-which was a Tozier record. That was, until Richie was unable to keep it going, blurting out his words in a rushed display of utter lack of self control. 

“So what’s got you up so late Eds?” 

“I told you not to call me that.” Eddie replied, shoving his hands into his pockets and giving the trashmouth an unamused look. “It’s Eddie. E-D-D-I-E.” 

“Okay, why are you awake E-D-D-I-E?” He mocked back, sticking his tongue out at the modification to the name. “Have a bad dream?” 

“Something like that.” Eddie shrugged. 

“What was it about?” He pressed, knowing that he was teetering on the edge with a lead question. There would be no blame if Eddie blew him off, they weren't friends, or even acquaintances. The two were strangers, complete strangers and yet Eddie replied regardless.

“Monsters.” 

“Monsters?” Richie repeated, not sure he had heard the whisper correctly. When Eddie nodded he asked, with a small chuckle. “What like King Kong?” 

“Wasn’t the entire point of King Kong that humans were the true monsters?” 

“Okay fuck, Godzilla then.” 

“Godzilla saved New York from a giant moth.” Eddie pointed, turning so that he was walking backwards, facing the trashmouth in full. There was a small tug on his lips, just a slight twinge of amusement that if Richie hadn’t been staring would have gone unnoticed. This simple thing made Richie’s heart soar way above his head and towards the sky. There was just something to this Eddie Kaspbrak-maybe it was his smart back and forth, maybe his wide eyes-that left Richie wanting more. “Tell me Mr. Tozier, what do you dream of?” 

“Is that like a metaphorical question or are you generally asking?” 

“Generally asking.” 

“Well,” He thought out loud, rubbing his chin and skipping slightly. “In the last dream that I can remember I was riding a giant marshmallow through the sky.” 

“W-What?” Eddie laughed, the noise like bells between them. “The fuck?” 

“Yeah, I was chasing a my friend Mike who was on a Jelly Bean because he stole my left nut.” He was laughing too, unable to hold it in as the absurd truth came right out. “I am not even kidding, I was so embarrassed that I never told anyone.” 

“Well I’m honored, although not sure how anything is ever going to top that.” Eddie sputtered between his chuckles. “Not what I was expecting at all.” 

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises.” Richie shot back, fingering gunning Eddie until the boy turned to walk normally, an eye roll his prize. “Not unlike you though, honestly I can’t believe you are Stan’s brother. You two are like night and day.” 

“Well we didn’t grow up in the same household, and we aren’t related by blood.” Eddie explained, “I didn’t move in with the Uris’s until right before highschool so I was already pretty set in my ways.” 

They cut through a park then, stepping over the pavement and into the grass. Eddie was leading them somewhere, and Richie was helpless to follow. “Where in the hell are we going? I don’t even know this street.” 

“Aww, are you scared?” Eddie mocked, licking his lips and shaking his head. “We can go back if you want.” 

“I’m not scared.” He fibbed, looking around the dimly lit playground with caution, feeling as if someone was following them. It caused a shiver to climb up his spine, settling at the base of his skull making him squirm. 

Monsters, Rihcie thought, Eddie was dreaming of monsters. 

He could tell Eddie felt secure as he walked along the sidewalk with relaxed shoulders. It was as if he belonged here, nestled in the darkness along with all the other faceless beings that walked the night. His strides were purposefully placed, each one leaving Richie a little further behind. This wasn’t a place meant for two boys, it was meant for lost souls. Maybe that was exactly what Eddie was, lost and looking for his way home. 

“Eddie Kaspbrak, as I live and breath.” 

Rihcie nearly jumped out of his skin then, unaware of the person who had snuck up behind them. It was a girl, still wearing a catholic school uniform-although it had become askey some time before now-her short red hair bobbing just above her shoulders, her grey eyes staring right at Richie, a hint of judgment behind them. Those red lips turned into an upward grin as she stepped closer, asking “And with a normy nonetheless? What is this?” 

“Richie this is my friend Beverly, Beverly this is Stan’s best friend.” Eddie introduced them lazily, killing formality where they stood. “Couldn’t sleep, so I decided to go for a walk.” 

“And you brought along a pet?” 

“Uh, the pet has a name.” Richie piped in, waving his hand at the intimidating girl who crossed her arms. “Tozier’s the name, talking is my game” 

Beverly couldn’t help but crack a smirk, “Alright then Richie, tell me is your father a teacher or an accountant.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Dentist.” Eddie answered. 

The girl hummed, “Ah, Dentists kids are always the politest.” 

“That’s what Andrea said.” Richie found Eddie shooting back in amusement. 

“Yes, well Mrs. Uris always knows her stuff. God, he reeks like a normy Eddie, what in the hell are you doing dragging this poor boy though the streets.”

“Okay, you used that word twice now.” Richie cut in, his patience for Beverly running thin. 

“What? Boy?” She asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Normy.” Richie nipped, “Is that an insult or something.” 

Eddie shook his head, “It’s short for normal, we use it to describe someone who hasn’t ever been in the system.” 

Richie was even more confused. “The system?” 

“Foster care.” Beverly answered for him. “It’s where I met Eddie, we were placed in the same home around the same time so we became close.” 

Now Richie had to have known, had to have put two and two together by now. Eddie was adopted, at some point in time he had to have been taken from his home and forced into a jaded system that set up so many children up for failure. It wasn’t like an adoption was instantaneous, it took time and during that time Eddie had to have gone somewhere. “Well how can you tell that I’m a normy?” Richie dared to ask, trying not to pay too much attention to the bubbling sympathy in his belly. 

The girl scoffed, “Name brand clothes, shoes and socks. You’re glasses are in pristine condition and although you’re hair is a rat’s nest, you can tell it’s on purpose. I bet you mother still makes you a lunch to take to school.” There was a twinge of disgust in her tone, like all those things made Richie less of a person. 

“Beverly.” Eddie warned, “Take it down a notch.” 

This made the red haired school girl put her hands up in defeat. “Sorry,” She sighed, relaxing her body until it was slightly slumped. In a split second the strong, almost scary woman faded, leaving a tired eyed girl making Richie’s heart clench. “I’m not normally a bitch, it’s just been a long night.” 

“Foster’s on your case again?” Eddie asked. 

“Yeah, they don’t think they are going to be able to keep me until graduation.” It was a heavy confession, pulling them all down. “I’m expecting my black bag any day now.” 

“Black bag?” Richie yet again felt lost in this conversation. 

Eddie let out a sigh, not an annoyed one like Richie had expected but rather a weighted one. “When kids are being moved from home to home, they are given a trash bag to put all of their things in.” 

What a demiening, absolutely horrible way to treat children. It was basically like they were telling them that they were worthless, that everything they owned was trash. “Oh, I-uh-” Richie didn’t know what to say, wasn’t sure where to go with that piece of information.

Luckily, Eddie swooped in for the save. “I can talk to the Uris’s, I’m sure they could-”

“Ben’s mom already offered for me to stay with them.” 

“Oh Bev, that’s great!” Eddie cooed. “You are already over there all the time anyways, it’s the perfect solution.” 

“I said no.” 

“What?” Eddie sputtered, “Why would you do that?” 

Beverly was suddenly aware of Richie, looking at him with hooded eyes. “Because.” Was the only answer she gave, making the trashmouth shiver. It looked like Eddie was going to press but she wouldn’t allow it, instead brushing past them and asking, “Care if I join your little adventure? I’ve got nothing better to do.” 

Eddie shrugged, continuing on with their walk and allowing his friend to fall into their pace. It was silent again, except now Richie wasn’t comforted by it. The Uris kid led, and they left the park and turned on a more familiar street. Beverly pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket, tilting it towards Richie in a wordless offer. He accepted, thankful for the distraction. 

As they smoked, Eddie hummed something that Richie recognized instantly. “Hey that’s the Beatles. My mom loves them.” 

“Mine did too.” Eddie replied solemnly. 

Richie wanted to ask, to press yet again but this time Beverly cut in. “So Richie, you’re Stan’s best friend huh?” 

“Yup.” He replied, “Sure am.” 

“That’s cool.” A trail of smoke leaked from the corners of her mouth. “You seem pretty okay I guess.” 

“Thanks?” 

“Although I’ve never seen Eddie with a normy before, kinda makes me wonder what’s wrong with you.” 

“Nothings wrong with me.” Richie felt as if he needed to defend himself. 

“I don’t know, I’m his only friend and I’ve got plenty fucked up.” 

“Oh yeah?” Richie challenged, sticking out his bottom lip in defiance. “What’s so wrong with you?” 

“Well,” She said, tapping on the end of her cigarette. “I’ve been in and out of the system three times, my father-that sonofabitch-kept gaining custody of me due to a gap in a flawed system.” 

Richie scoffed, “Isn’t that a good thing? Aren’t you supposed to be with a parent that loves and cares for you?” 

“Oh he loved me alright.” Beverly scoffed, “Loved way too much.” 

It was a laced sentiment, her voice flat and emotionless letting the implications sit in. Richie wanted to ask, but instead looked over to Eddie who nodded in conformation. The trashmouths heart became like lead, pulling him down into the pavement. There weren't words the could provide enough comfort, anything that could be said to heal the wounds of her jaded past. Instead Richie continued on smoking, guilty for his pitiful timidness and offering up only a small ‘sorry’ in response. 

“The bastard’s dead now.” Beverly muttered, shaking her head and taking in a long drag. “Besides it's nothing compared to Eddie.” 

“Comparing your traumas doesn't make yours any less worse.” Eddie spoke up, his tone sharp. “What happened to you, it’s terrible no matter how hard you try and twist it.” 

“What did your therapist tell you that?” Beverly replied with a slight chuckle. 

Edde smiled, stopping suddenly. “Maybe.” 

Richie and Beverly slowed, looking at him with confused eyes. That is until Beverly looked over at the house they were standing in front of and sighed. There was a light still on in the upstairs bedroom, a silhouette pacing beside the window. “I guess he wasn’t lying when he said he couldn’t sleep without me.” 

“I know why you don’t want to take up Miss Hanscom’s offer.” Eddie spoke, watching the same figure with a small grin. “But you aren’t a burden Beverly. Those people-Ben and his mother-they love you and only want to help.” 

“How did you do it?” She asked looking over to her friend with furrowed brow. “How did you manage to walk into another home and just-I don’t know-survive?” 

“By making the most of it.” Eddie answered.

Beverly left then, tossing down her half smoked cigarette and stepping on it before strolling towards the house. Rihcie wanted to watch, to see her disappear through the threshold but Eddie turned and walked away, not allowing the intimate reunion to be seen by their eyes. The night swallowed them whole, their footsteps echoing through the darkness like warning to those around. It wasn’t easy, keeping his mouth shut but Richie knew that the further away from the house they went-the less bile that rose from his stomach. 

He still didn’t know where they were headed, but now he didn’t care. There was something about this Eddie Kaspbrak that kept him floating, hanging on every new piece of information he learned. It was like he was wearing a mask, and only Richie could pull it away. Eventually they were far enough away that he felt enough comfort to ask, “What did Beverly mean her trauma was nothing compared to yours?” 

Eddie bit his lip and kept walking, leaving Richie high and dry. 

But that didn’t matter. 

Not to the trashmouth who wanted nothing more than to follow this boy to the end of the world. 

Which was right were they were headed.


	3. Dawn

Richie wanted to say something.

Anything. 

But the words refused to take the plunge and instead they walked in yet another long bout of silence. Eddie didn't seem to mind, yet again humming the song that Richie just couldn’t quite pinpoint. It was definitely the Beatles, the title though slipped his memory. This bothered him for some reason, like it was the key to unlocking all the secrets that were held within the smallish boy. Like somehow it would make the dark cloud that hung over Eddie dissolve, if he could just name that goddamn song. 

Eventually they made it to what seemed like an abandoned lot, the aesthetics of the place so far from the homes that surrounded it that it was like a sore thumb in the neighborhood. Luckily it was locked up-probably for the safety of the children-and it looked nearly impenetrable. Richie thought they would just pass by but Eddie stopped, right in front of a spot in fence that had a small break to it where-if you bent low enough-could step through and that’s just what Eddie did, as if he had done it a million times before. Once on the other side he smirked at Richie, as if asking if he could manage the same. Which to be fair, he could not do with an ounce of grace Eddie had. 

It ended with his face full of dirt and his back scratched to all hell from the jagged fence but he did it, in all his awkward glory. This amused Eddie, his chuckles enough for Richie to forget about the pain in his knees and shoulder and enjoy the moment rather than sulk in it. The trashmouth flashed a smile and Eddie rolled his eyes making Richie’s heart skip a beat. 

“Come on you giant tree, you’re getting filthy down there.” 

“That’s what your mom said last night.” Richie immediately flinched, realizing what he had just said and opening his mouth to apologize but Eddie laughed again and he was spent. 

He was led deeper into the empty lot, where a small and barely standing house survived the test of time. It looked like it should have been torn down years ago, but for whatever reason-weather it be the sure will of its walls or some ungodly force-it was there. Richie whistled, impressed if not just for the sheer sight of the crumbling thing. “Spend a lot of time here do ya?” He joked, stopping at the steps and looking upwards towards the half sunken roof. 

“I used to, back before I moved in with the Uris.” Eddie explained, stepping onto the porch. “I know what it looks like but looks can be deceiving.” 

“What are you gonna tell me it’s got some good bones?” 

“Something like that.” 

Richie followed-despite his better judgment-and passed through the hanging threshold. It was mostly empty, despite a few pieces of furniture and one decaying grand piano. Involuntary his body shivered, not from the temperature but from the history that had draped themselves across the walls in crude graffitti. This caught Eddie’s eye, “Are you cold, do you want my hoodie? I run hot, it’s a runner thing.” 

“No I’m-” But he stopped, watching Eddie pull at the hem of his hoodie and shove it over his chest. There was a second that Eddie half turned, the garment rode up his back exposing some gruesome looking marks. Richie had seen something like them once before, in the history books he so openly mocked, on the backs of slaves. It made him drop his gaze immediately, the color drained from his face. 

“Here.” Eddie offered, shoving the thing in Richie’s direction. When he didn’t answer, Eddie took a small step forward. “Hello, earth to Richie!” Richie snapped back, sputtering over his own words and taking the offer with a heavy heart. “Just don’t smoke in it okay? Last time I lent Bev a jacket, she took a drag and I had to listen to Mrs. Uris give me the lecture about lung cancer. Two hours I’ll never get back.” 

There was a grin, something that Richie wouldn’t expect from someone with such a painful past. “Thanks, I’ll withhold the smokes just for you.” 

“Well then I owe you one.” Eddie scoffed, smirking when the hoodie barely made it past Richie’s waist line, making the trashmouth frown. There wasn’t a comment but a giggle that shot daggers right at the trashmouth’s chest. Lazily, Eddie began to stroll around, making lines in the dust. “God, I haven't been to this place in such a long time, I forgot how many dicks were spray painted on the walls.” 

“Yeah, last time I saw that many wiener was when I stole my first playgirl.” 

“Classy.” Eddie snickered. 

“Aren’t we all?” Richie replied, making his way to the piano and smiling. Without really thinking he took a seat, knowing full well that his ass was going to be covered in dust. Praying that it still worked he lifted the lid, the keys like broken tiles of the past, whispering stories in his ears. “So, did you come here for the view or-?” 

“Oh yeah, because rats fucking is such a great view.” Eddie jested, “No, it was a safe place away from my fosters. Sometimes I spent all night here, just trying to-I don’t know-keep my sanity.” 

“Were you fosters-uh-good people?” Richie couldn’t help but ask, as if knowing would cushion the burden on his shoulders. 

“Oh god no.” He snorted his response. “But it was better than the alternative.” 

The alternative being his mother-presumingly. Richie didn’t have a response, so he gave none. Instead he began to play the piano, the soft but out of tune notes floating into the air. Maybe somewhere deep in his subconscious he knew what he was doing, but the Richie whose hands swept over the keys had no idea that the familiar song was the same one Eddie had been humming the entire night. To his surprise, words began to string along with his fingers.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

Richie looked over to Eddie, who was facing away from him, his voice low and harmonized with what Richie was playing. The trashmouth wanted to stop and ask what he was singing but was afraid if he did than the dreamlike state would be lifted so he continued. 

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain_

_Hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool_

_Who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Na-na-na, na, na_

_Na-na-na, na_

The last of Rihie’s notes floated through the air, leaving them alone the moment it had faded into nothing. Eddie seemed in a trance, looking out the window at something unseen. Clearing his throat Richie reached out, calling after him as if beckoning him back to reality. Eddie blinked at his name, shaking his head and looking over to where Richie sat, awaiting. It took a moment for the fogginess to fade from his eyes, but when it did Richie could swear he could see right into his soul and it was terrifying. 

“I-It’s getting late.” Eddie finally muttered, “We should get home before the sun comes up and Stan finds you gone.” 

“Eddie-”

“What?” He pressed, looking right at the trashmouth, suddenly seeming smaller than he was. 

Richie’s mouth became dry, words refusing to push though his gigantic buck teeth. There were a million things he needed to know right then and there. What were the scars on his back? Why the song? The house? Who in the hell was Eddie Kaspbrak and why did it feel like his heart was going to shatter the moment he found out? “Are you okay?” He finally decided on, it being a very open ended option and leaving an easy out for Eddie. 

Eddie blinked, his brows creacing as if deep fighting himself on the answer. “You know when you’re a kid, and you’re afraid of the monster under your bed?” Richie nodded, offering nothing in response. “You call your mom and dad in every night to check and make sure that there isn’t anything hiding under a pile of dirty clothes or the closet.”

“Yeah, I used to call Went in every night.” Richie confessed. 

“But they never find anything right? Because the real monsters aren’t in your room.They are hiding in plain sight, and sometimes you don’t see it until it’s too late.” Eddie finished, shaking his head and looking up at Richie who surely looked like he was in a state of horror. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to unload all that on you. That was extremely inniproate and I shouldn’t have-”

“Eddie, what happened to your back?” Richie blurted, regretting the words the moment they had dripped from his tongue. He willed them back, begged for the tension to stop rising and the sense of ease to return. Eddie opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again. Nothing came out, nothing except a small hmm. “I saw-when you took off your hoodie and I’ve only seen something like that in my US History book and I just-I-uh-” 

“That’s none of your business.” 

“I know I just-” 

“I don’t even know you.” 

“Fair enough.” Richie breathed, nodding. “Just forget I said anything.” With a sharp eye from the small boy he added, “I’m sorry Eddie.” 

And he was. 

Not just for the blunt question but for all the things that were still unknown. 

For Eddie. 

For whatever had happened to him. 

“I think we should go, it’s dawn and you wouldn’t want Stan to wake up before you get back." Eddie sounded jadded, hurt even and it made Richie whimper internally.

Reaching out, Richie caught Eddie by the wrist stilling his movement. “Eds.” He whispered, a million things fighting a war in his head. Eddie’s skin was like fire against his, awakening something inside. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know.” Eddie said softly, “They always are.”


	4. The Morning After

The sky was growing lighter, the colors of the morning painted themselves across the clouds, jumping all around the givin space like a masterpiece waiting to be seen. It was brisk, like most mornings are but it was Eddie’s persistent silence that made Richie shiver rather than the cool breeze. Biting his lip, Richie watched the Kaspbrak boy as he walked with his hands shoved into his pockets. He was tan, the copper tone only complimenting the freckles that were dusted along his nose and cheeks. His hair was a little disheveled, falling into his eyes and well past his ears. With a button nose and thin lips he wasn’t exactly what Richie would typically consider pretty. The trashmouth was a nortrous hound dog that preyed on anything blonde and easy but there was something about Eddie, something so naturally beautiful that it took away from the glorious morning around them. 

With a deep breath, Richie decided to break the tension. “So are you and Stan close?” 

With a side eye it looked like Eddie was going to ignore Richie, to snub the question like he had done with Richie’s presence but with a scowl he replied. “We were, but not anymore.” 

“Why not?” 

“You know you ask a lot of questions.” Eddie nipped, snapping his head at the trashmouth. “That mouth is going to get you into trouble some day.” 

“Oh it has.” Richie corrected, smirking. “But it’s saved me a hell of a lot more than not.” The grin was infectious, and Eddie was helpless against it-the corners of his mouth tugging upward. Taking his chance, the trashmouth pressed, “If you and Stan were close before, what happened to make you not?” 

“You know how it is with people.” Eddie shrugged unconvincingly. 

“No I don’t know, explain.” 

Again, it looked like Eddie was going to brush Richie off but instead he spoke in a soft, emotionless tone. “We used to be best friends before-well-everything. Used to hang out all the time, tell eachother everything but once highschool started and I was accepted into Saint Ann’s Academy, we kinda just drifted and the next thing I knew he was bringing people home that had no idea that I even existed.” 

Richie felt a ping of guilt hit him, the mention of himself in Eddie’s explanation causing a pinch in his chest. “Right, well why don’t you just talk to him.” 

“About what?” 

“You know, the two of you. I’m sure he misses being close just as much as you do.” 

“I never said I missed it.” Eddie defended, annoyance lacing in his words. “And besides, Stan doesn’t care, he’s ashamed of me.” It was said so easily, without an ounce of agony that Richie now felt. Eddie made it sound like an unarguable fact-the sky is blue, the grass is green and Stan is ashamed of his own brother. 

“Okay wait.” Richie stopped, grabbing Eddie’s shoulder and forcing him to still. “I know that isn’t true.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Oh please save it Richie, this isn’t a pity party.” 

“No, apparently you need to hear this because that is complete bullshit.” Eddie scoffed but Richie ignored it. “Stan is not ashamed of you.” 

“Oh I’m sorry, did I miss the part where he told you all about me? Does a single person in your friend group know that I’m his brother? That I exist?” Eddie was standing his full height now, looming over the trashmouth. “I’m damaged goods, I soil his pristine name just by association. Crazy Kaspbrak’s son? God forbid all the details about my life are exposed, then Stan would be in real trouble.” 

“Eddie, Stan’s not like that. He didn’t tell me about you because he knew I would say somthing stupid-which I did incase you forgot. Stan is a good person he wouldn’t be ash-” 

“Oh my god don’t defend him!” Eddie growled, turning away from him and storming off. 

Of Course Richie followed because one; he had no idea how to get back to the house and two; he would not let his best friends name be dragged through the mud like this. “I’m not defending, I’m telling you the truth! Stan is the best person I know, there is no way in hell he would ever intentionally hurt someone like that! Fuck, he cried when I hit a bird with my car Junior year!” 

“You don’t know shit.” Eddie hissed, his strides growing faster as Richie staggered to keep up. “You, you’re friends-this entire fucking town doensn’t know shit!” 

“Alright calm down.” Richie huffed, becoming increasingly flustered by Eddie's blatant rudeness. “Will you just-fuck-come on just-just stop!” 

And Eddie did just that, stopping so suddenly that Richie literally stumbled over his own feet. His face was red, his chest puffed and eyes dark, the trashmouth nearly ran. “Alright let’s hear it, please tell me how wrong I am! But I’ve gotta tell you that this feeling right here-” Eddie pointed to his chest- “Isn’t something that developed overnight okay? And it’s not like I’m blaming him, or saying he’s a bad person! If I was in his shoes I wouldn’t want people to know either! It’s proven that being or knowing a Kasprbak is social sucide!” 

“Alright fine.” Richie sighed, the blaze in his stomach simmering down a little as he watched Eddie rant, a small tint of sorrow behind his eyes. “You feel like Stan’s ashamed but you have got to believe me, that isn’t the case. There is no way he could ever be ashamed of someone like you, no matter who your mother is or what happened before the Uris’s. You are a good person, you care about your friends and family so passionately that you are willing to take the hit even if it kills you. What I’ve seen in the little amount of time I’ve known you-what you did at dinner with your mom and with Beverly earlier-it blows my mind. Like literally mind-poof-blown.” He was babbling now, the words like bile in his throat but Eddie wasn’t stopping him so it kept coming. “You are amazing and beautiful inside and out. Stan knows this, whcih is why he is protecing you from me, and the stigma that your mother carries and just all of those stupid ass kids in our school. I saw it, when you were screaming on the phone, Stan cares so much about you-it looked like he was going to cry when you excuse yourself! I may not know shit but I do know that whatever you are feeling in here-” Richie dared to press a single finger on Eddie’s chest, his hand shaking a little as he did. “Is not valid.” 

Eddie was still, the words finally coming to a stop allowing the morning to consume. Richie dropped his finger, his lungs finally allowing themselves to fill with air making it sound like he had just ran a marathon. That was all there was, Eddie’s stare and Richie’s labored breathing and for a second that seemed like that was all there was ever going to be. Until Eddie spoke, “I’ve never heard anyone ramble like that before in my entire life, I’m kind of impressed.” 

“Thank’s, it’s a gift.” Richie laughed. 

Eddie smiled. 

And that was enough to make Richie swoon, his stomach scraping itself on the asphalt before leaping back into its place. Eddie shook his head before turning and walking along their intended path. There was a need for validation that nipped at Richie, but he refused to recognize it as he began to follow. Maybe he got through to Eddie, maybe he and Stan could start to mend whatever wound they shared but there was no way to tell now. Not as morning began to approach. 

“So you think I’m beautiful?” Eddie said in a mocking tone, making Richie blush. “That’s a new one. Do you hit on all of your friends brothers or is this a first?” 

With a cheeky grin he shot back, “Only on the ones that drag me out in the middle of the night.” 

“Oh lucky me.” Eddie replied mockingly. “So tell me, are you going to tell Stan about this little adventure?”

Richie’s heart sank. “Oh, no I promised him that I wouldn’t-”

“I’m joking with you.” Eddie held his hand up to stop whatever pathetic apology that Rchie surely had up his sleeve. “I know, once we get back to the house it’ll be like this entire night never happened.” 

“I don’t want that.” Richie admitted, giving Eddie a hurt look. This time when they stopped they were standing before the Uris house, like a somber ending to an eventful night. 

“You don’t?” Eddie asked, rocking on his heels and looking up to Richie with slight suspicion. 

“No-I mean I can’t let Stan know about all of this because he would literally explode but-” He paused, looking at Eddie and taking in everything there was. His bright doe eyes, his summer sweet skin and ragged band t-shirt. “I liked tonight, I don’t want to pretend it never happened.” 

“I liked tonight too.” Eddie nodded, “You are surprisingly alright to hang out with, you know-for a normy.” It was used playfully, unlike when Beverly had called him it. The smile that it brought on in Eddie was gentle and yet rowdy at the same time. A kind of ‘come and get me’ grin that called to Richie on a whole other level. 

“I really want to kiss you right now.” It slipped, oh god did it slip and Richie tried so desperately to catch it but with the grace of a newborn calf-it fell onto the street. Squeezing his eyes shut, Richie cursed under his breath before apologizing. 

“I’ll race you for it.” Eddie surprised him, making Richie let out a small squeak that demanded clarification. With another shiteating smirk he clarified, “Race me to the back porch, if you win, I'll let you kiss me. If I win, well-I don’t know-you’ll just owe me.” 

“Uh-” Richie sputtered, looking from the open gate and back to Eddie again. “I don’t think that’s really fair because-” But he didn’t finish, instead bolting away from Eddie in a horrific display of his athletic skills. Richie was laughing, his bouts falling at his feet as he pushed himself. Unfortunately, Eddie was a track star and overtook him in a matter of seconds-thus making it to the porch before him. “FUCK!” Richie hissed, his heart racing and lungs screaming. “Best out of two!” 

Eddie laughed, jumping from the porch and crossing the grass to where Richie was hunched over. Without a single word he pulled at the trashmouths collar, forcing him down to his level and connecting their lips. It wasn’t the softest kiss, it had a need behind it that shook Richie to his core. If he had been prepared, maybe Richie would have deepened it but just over just as quickly as it had started. When Eddie pulled away he looked satisfied, stepping back with a small nod. 

“W-What was that for?” Richie sputtered. 

“Good night Richie.” He said, biting his lip and walking away. 

Richie watched him, for as long as he could before the house swallowed him. It took a few extra moments-maybe more than he would like to admit-but eventually he forced himself to follow. The Uris house was still dark, and with sheer luck he made it back to Stan’s room without making any noise. Behind the door there was his best friend, still asleep in his own bed, his mouthing hanging open. Richie couldn’t help but smile, knowing that if Stan knew about tonight, he would bury Richie in the back yard beside the family rabbit. Richie’s body gave out before his mind could catch up and he wound up laying on the floor, cuddling with the small pillow he had been using to support his back while studying. Tonight had been a dream and when Ricie did finally dream he dreamt of Eddie, his lips lasting much longer on his own this time around. 

\-----

“Dude wake the fuck up!” 

A groan came from deep in Richie’s chest, his bones cracking as he readjusted on the hard floor. “No, leave me alone mom.” He hissed, rubbing his face and chasing his wet dream. “Five more minutes.” A pillow was his response and he cursed, shooting up in and staring down his best friend with a death glare. 

“Oh look, he lives!” Stan jested, taking a sip from his coffee cup. “It’s seven o’clock, we need to get to the library so we can finish our project so get up and-wait is that Eddie’s hoodie?” 

Richie looked down and realized that it was indeed Eddie’s hoodie, something he had forgotten to give back before passing out from pure exhaustion. “Uh-yeah, I found it in your closet and put it on. Someone forgot to give me a blanket last night and your room is cold as fuck.” 

“Huh, Mom must have mixed it up in the laundry again.” Richie let out a shaky breath, but Stan took no notice. “Actually you know, the weirdest thing happened this morning.” With a quick look behind him, Stan fully entered his room, taking a seat on his bed and awkwardly looking at his cup. “I uh-had a surprising conversation with Eddie this morning.” 

“Oh ya?” 

“Ya, he was making coffee and we just started talking. For some reason he thought I didn’t tell you guys about him because I was ashamed of him? Like what kind of shit is that?” Richie was way too tired for this, but Stan took his humm for acknowledgment and continued.“I can’t believe this, I mean the only reason I didn’t tell you about him is because I was worried, I mean there are things that he’s been through that would give you nightmares Rich, I was just trying to-” 

“Protect him.” Richie finished. 

“Yeah.” Stan sighed. “I guess I’ve been going about this all wrong, maybe keeping him sheltered wasn’t the best thing.” 

“Maybe.” 

With a sigh, Stan whispered. “Yeah.” He sat there for a moment longer before bouncing back to his typically monotone voice that Richie has come to know and love. “Right, well get up, we’ve got a lot of shit to do.” 

With little sleep he had, Richie obeyed-dragging his ass up, brushing his teeth and changing his shirt before walking heading down to the living room where a very impatient Stan was waiting for him. “Come on slowpoke, get a move on!” Stan hissed, tapping his watch. 

“Oh give me a break!” Richie growled, dead on his feet. “How in the hell are you so well put together this fucking early?” 

“Because he’s a robot that his dad made in his lab.” Eddie replied, making Richie’s heart jump into his throat. Surprisingly, the little spit fire was unaffected from their late night adventure, looking at Richie and smiling brightly. “Oh wait, was that supposed to be a family secret?” 

“Hardyhaarhar.” Stan rolled his eyes, “You’re so funny, you should hang out with trashmouth here, I’m sure you two would get along great.” 

Oh man. 

The irony nearly killed Richie right then and there. 

“We are heading to the library, do you wanna come.” Richie blurted, yet again proving how awkward he could be under pressure. 

Eddie looked at Stan, raising an eyebrow as if challenging his friend’s offer. “No, he’s right. You should come, you’re smart so maybe you could help with some of the research.” 

For a moment, Eddie looked taken aback, like he had been splashed with cold water. Quick to recover though, he smiled kindly. “Thanks but I better get some sleep, it was kind of a long night.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Stan replied, looking worried. “Was it another bad night?” 

“No.” He replied, glancing to Richie with a slight gleam behind his eye. “It was a surprisingly good one.” 

Richie fell even more. 

Stan nodded, “Alright well get some sleep and maybe we can all catch a movie later instead, you know I’ll invite Mike and Bill and you can ask that girl that you’re always talking about-oh what is her name?” 

“Beverly.” Richie replied, realizing his mistake a second too late. 

Stan narrowed his eyes, “How do you-” 

“Come on Stan, he talked about her during dinner. Don’t you remember?” He lied, his throat closing up on him. “I mean-pfft-god where were you?” 

This was good enough-surprisingly, because Stan rolled his eyes and said. “Oh right, well we better get going Richie, Mike is meeting us there and we are already late because you suck ass so-” Vaguely he motioned with towards the door, “Get to it.” 

“God, you are so pushy in the morning.” Richie complained, rolling his eyes. 

“And you are grouchy.” He shot right back. “Eddie, movies? Yes or no?” 

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Eddie answered. 

“Great, I’ll text you.” Stan ushered Richie out the door by his sleeve, his attitude only peaking when he fought against it. 

“Wait, my bag, my bag!” Richie shouted. 

“Fine, just hurry up. I’ll be in the car.” Stan huffed, dropping his hold and storming off. 

Richie tuned back into the house, grabbing the bag he had left at the bottom of the steps, surprised when he saw Eddie still standing where they had left him. They looked at each other for a moment before impulsive Richie jolted forward and captured his lips in a rushed and eager kiss. Eddie let out a small squeak and as he pulled back the trashmouth teased, “Payback, you know for last night.” 

“Fair enough.” Eddie smiled. 

“So I’ll see you later at the movies?” 

“Yeah,” Eddie said, holding his cup a little closer. “I’ll be there.” 

As he left, Richie was knew-honestly and truly-that Eddie motherfucking Kaspbrak was going to be the death of him.


End file.
